


You've Got a Friend in Me

by supersapphicsarchive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts Friendship, Episode: s03e15 To the Night Children, F/F, M/M, implied Claiabelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersapphicsarchive/pseuds/supersapphicsarchive
Summary: After her fight with Simon, Maia has an interesting talk with Alec.





	You've Got a Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

> My Alecmaia breadcrumbs!!! 3x15 really delivered and I just had to write something to add to it. I wrote this in literally less than an hour so it's not much, but I just had to post it.

Maia feels numb as she watches Simon walk away from her. She can’t understand how he could just scream at her like that – they used to understand each other so well. She used to think the two of them were always on the same wavelength, but ever since she left town to get away from Jordan, things had been off between them. Apparently she’d done the right thing ending things between them, even though it had hurt like a bitch at the time.

She’s still standing in the hallway when the door to Alec’s office opens behind her and Alec walks out. He seems startled to see her.

“Oh, Maia – have you been standing here this entire time? You could’ve come back in if you wanted to talk to me, you know.”

“No, I….” She shakes her head. “I just got into this awful fight with Simon. He says I shouldn’t have killed Heidi.”

She’s not sure why she’s telling him this. They’re not close – she can count the amount of times they’ve talked on one hand – and he’s already cleared her of all charges, so there’s no need for her to stick around. But for some reason, she doesn’t want to leave. She doesn’t want to go home alone. _God,_ she thinks, _how fucked up do things have to be that I’d rather stay in the_ Institute _just so I don’t have to go home alone?_

Alec is silent for several seconds before he says quietly, “I would’ve done it too.”

Maia’s head snaps around to look at him. “You would? But – earlier you chewed me out for baiting her –”

“This is, uh, off the record,” Alec says, tucking his phone into his pocket. “I’m not saying this is as the Institute Head. But just personally, I would’ve done it too. Without hesitation.”

Maia stares at him. “Talking to you in person is not at all how I imagined it would be.”

That makes him laugh. “That’s because you’ve only talked to me in professional mode.”

“So…when you’re not in professional mode, you’re completely different?” she asks, smiling despite herself. She can’t believe a Shadowhunter just made her smile.

“You could say that.” He crosses his arms across his chest and leans back against his closed door. “Do you know the reason Clary was arrested?”

“Because she used that wish to bring Jace back to life. Luke told me,” she adds when he gives her a questioning look.

“Yeah, well, Clary was terrified of telling me because she thought that, as Head of the Institute, I’d be obligated to report her to the Clave. Except I didn’t. How could I, when I would have done the exact same thing if it were Izzy or Magnus?”

Maia flashes him a disbelieving look. “Now you’re pulling my leg. You’re saying you would’ve given up that wish for Magnus? I know how you guys are about that thing. The Clave is like some weirdo religious cult about stuff like this, and you’re telling me you would’ve done that for a Downworlder?”

“Being a Downworlder is simply a part of who Magnus is. To me he’s not just a Downworlder, he’s my entire world.”

Maia can’t believe what she’s hearing. Actually she can’t believe the entire day she’s having. She’d managed to kill the person who had slaughtered her entire pack and stolen her family away from her, and she’d expected to feel euphoric about it. Instead she’d been yelled at by one of the few people she’d thought she could trust, and now someone she used to regard with suspicion and mistrust is telling her he would’ve sacrificed everything he had for a Downworlder – and he’d said it so matter-of-factly, like he was simply stating the obvious.

“I used to think I knew what it was like to feel that for someone,” she says quietly. “First with Jordan…then with Simon…but it seems like when it comes to relationships, I just make mistake after mistake.” She laughs awkwardly. “Maybe some people just aren’t meant to find that special someone.”

“I used to think that,” Alec says. “Until I met Magnus. He changed my world. He _became_ my world.”

Maia groans under her breath. “Is this where you give me some cheesy fake inspirational bullshit about how my soulmate is out there and I just have to be patient?”

Alec shrugs, smirking a little. “I’m just saying, I know how you feel and I felt that way up until I met Magnus. Just don’t give up hope, yeah? Just because it didn’t work with Simon and that other guy doesn’t mean it’s over for you.”

“Well…let’s hope you’re right. Because right now all I’ve got to go home to is a few boxes of mac and cheese.”

“Mac and cheese ain’t bad.”

She rolls her eyes. “Ok, you’re kinda starting to creep me out a little with all your positivity. I think this is my cue to go home and you to go find Magnus or whatever you were planning to do before you saw me.”

“Actually it was just to get a cup of coffee, but all right, whatever you say,” he laughs. “Have a good night, Maia.”

“You too, Alec.”

Alec has barely vanished from sight when Clary and Isabelle round the corner. “Hey, Maia!” Clary says, smiling at her. “I’m so glad you’re ok. I was really worried when I got that call from Luke telling me what happened.”

“Same here,” Isabelle says. “I’ve had my brush with Heidi and it’s not something I’m eager to repeat.”

“Well, that’s not a problem anymore, what with me having killed her and all,” Maia says.

Isabelle’s eyes widen. “You did?!”

“Yeah.” Maia glances uncertainly between her and Clary. “Alec didn’t tell you?”

“Iz and I have both had pretty busy days,” Clary explains. “We were just on our way out to get some dinner and relax. Would you like to join us?”

Considering the fact that she just had a conversation about relationships with a Shadowhunter, grabbing a meal with two of them is much less weird. Plus, Isabelle and Clary have always been much more likeable than most of their kind.

“Sure,” Maia says, smiling. “That sounds like fun.”  


End file.
